Surprises Around Every Corner
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: Ayumu learned when he was young that he was not a normal child. Now that he's older he has to cope with it while running from the others that are like him. Will he be able to make them understand? Or wiil they take him as a joke?
1. How It All Began

How It All Began

_Yup you guessed it. I'm doing a Spiral fic. So hope you enjoy my first attempt at Spiral. X3._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Mom, what are you doing what's wrong?" A little boy about age ten said. He was looking at his mother who was frantically packing a suitcase for her and her son._

_"It's ok sweety. We're leaving. And we hae to leave your father here. If we don't then he'll just hurt you. And I don't want that to happen to my baby. Youj understand right honey?" His mother said quite calmly and composed. He knew his mother loved his father. But because of the beating he took the last time she didn't want to be here anymore._

_"I understand. But why are we leaving? I can take a few hits that dad throws at me. I don't want him to hurt you for my sake. Because you know he will if we run." He explained. It was true. Yes, he could take the beatings his father was giving him. But his father was hurting her any._

_"We're leaving because you are a special kind of child. And there are children like you to where we're going. And you'll be much safer there." She said as she shut the suitcases and walked out with her son following close behind. "Now let's get going so we don't miss our train, k?"_

Ayumu had just woken up and was on the roof of the school just like he usually is. And what surprised him the most was the dream he just had. He hasn't thought about that since his brother disappeared. But he never really thought he needed to dwell on it. He was told what he was when his mother and him had settled in.

_"Mom?" The young boy asked._

_"Yes sweety? What is it?" His mother replied as soon as she heard her son question her name._

_"Well I was wondering now that we're settled in. Could you tell me the real reason why we left? I may not be look it but I'm smarter than you think Mom. And it's not just because dad was abusing me right?" The boy questioned._

_His mother gave a sigh. "I can't get anything past you can I?" The boy just stared and listened. "Ayumu honey, Have you ever felt a pain in your chest? Like something's supposed to be there but isn't?"_

_Ayumu nodded and lifted his shirt to show his mother that she was correct. He pulled his shirt back down and looked at his mother. "Why am I missing a rib?"_

_"It's because you're a... you're a..." She trailed off. On the brink of tears looking at the young Ayumu. "You're a Blade Child."_

_"What is that?" Ayumu questioned._

_"You'll know when you're older." The mother replied and went back to unpack a few more things._

Ayumu sghed. '_Why? Why am I like this? What the hell is a Blade Child if I am one of them?'_ Ayumu thought as he sighed again. He really needed an explaination. But the bell had interrupted his thoughts. As he got up from laying on the roof he felt somebody watching him. He turned around... but no one was there.

Ayumu shook his head. "I must be more tired than I thought." He told himself as he left to go through the door to go down the stairs and out the door to go home. He stopped outside the school's gates. _'Home. Now there's a laugh.'_ He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and walked home.

And as he was walking home a person lurking in the shadows was right behind him. Not knowing the boy knew he was following.


	2. Let the Game Begin

Let the Game Begin

_I know the last chapter was short but that's how I introduce all of my stories. But now that I've gotten the intro out of the way, I can make the longer chapters. X3. Anywho, please enjoy this next chapter of Surprises Around Every Corner._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ayumu stopped dead in his tracks before he reached his apartment building. He was going to find out who the guy was that was following him. It was annoying him that the person didn't come out yet. Once he turned around nothing was there and same with the street and sidewalk on both sides of the road. He found this weird and was going to hurry as fast as he could to his apartment.

Once he reached his apartment door he grabbed his key out of his pocket and opened the door. But before he could shut it all the way a hand made contact with the door, keeping it open. Ayumu saw this a tried to close the door. He was fighting, but it wasn't good enough. As he inched closer and closer to his goal he finally tired and let the door open.

What he saw he would never forget. Cold and calculating deep blue eyes. And silver that was the hair of the other. _'Wow. Now this is weird. It's change but… weird.' _He thought as the stranger straddled him and pinned his wrists above his head. After this Ayumu knew he had to hide his eyes.

His eyes were a light brown, yes. But something was unique with them. They were eyes of that of a Blade Child. He didn't know what it meant and who they were. He just knew after his mother told him it meant her fate. So his eyes could change into slits at any given time. But he never knew when.

"It's alright Ayumu. Just open your eyes. I just want to look at something." A British voice said. But Ayumu refused to open his eyes and let his secret be seen by this stranger. Ayumu heard a sigh from the one on top. Then felt the other let go of his wrists and get off him.

Ayumu just got up and hung his head low. This way he could open his eyes and not let his secret be known. He walked over to the kitchen so he could get a cup of coffee. And even though the other might not like it, he offered anyway. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I know it's not much but at least you could have something to drink."

Even though he didn't know the other looked surprised at him. _'He's actually offering a total stranger something to drink? Wow, he must really be out of it today.' _The Brit nodded. And Ayumu got a cup for himself and his 'guest'. All the while eyes followed his every movement. Inside _and _out.

The mistake of looking at the Brit was too late noticed. Ayumu looked up and saw the same he saw not too long ago. But instead they were full of surprise. So surprised in fact that the Brit dropped the cup that was just handed to him. He gasped as he realized what he had done.

Ayumu back away from the other slowly. He made his way do the door as soon as he set his cup down and grabbed his jacket. He ran out the door before the other could catch him. After Ayumu got out of there he wasn't sure where to run to. He no friends or family. That apartment, a job, and the school were his life.

All he was thinking at that time was getting out of there and try to find a place to hide. Ayumu felt horrible for doing that but he just couldn't handle what would happen if the other caught him. After all, his mother always taught him to keep out of sight from his father and brother.

His brother… Kiyotaka. Ayumu had to leave him behind when him and his mother left. Him and his brother were so close that it would put all other siblings relationships to shame. They always had fun together. The memory of him finally telling Kiyotaka about their father beating him came to his mind…

Ayumu's school day had just ended. He looked up and his face lit up at that moment. He saw his brother standing at the front gate. A five-year-old Ayumu had a big grin on his face as he ran up to his fifteen-year-old brother. Kiyotaka welcomed him with open arms. They embraced each other for a moment before Ayumu pulled away.

"_What are ya doin' here Kiyo? I thought dad said you had a job. And you wouldn't be able to pick me up. Then I would be walking home by myself." Ayumu looked up to his brother for an answer. He still hadn't told Kiyotaka about what their father was doing to him and when he wasn't home. He would always do his best to cover up any scratches and bruises that he got from his father. But today was the day when Ayumu was going to tell Kiyotaka._

_Kiyotaka just chuckled. "Now why wouldn't I want to pick up my only and favorite little brother?" He knelt down on his knees so him and his younger brother would be the same height. "You mean the world to me Ayumu. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He embraced the younger. Then he stood back up after a few minutes. "So what do you want to do? We could go to the park if you want. I don't have any plans."_

_Ayumu looked up at his brother in surprise. And then he grinned for ear to ear. "Really?" He received a nod. "That would be so much fun Kiyo! I can't wait 'til we get there!"_

_The older of the two just smiled. He loved when his brother was happy. It was the best feeling in the world. But he knew Ayumu wanted to tell him something. And ever since he saw Ayumu crying alone and in a ball on the bed in his room he was worried. He had never seen Ayumu like that. Even if Kiyotaka started making fun of him Ayumu would always laugh and make comebacks. And besides as his brother he wanted to know what was wrong with the younger. And he knew Ayumu made today the day for that. So that's way he suggested they go to the park._

_He felt a hand wrap around his. He looked down at Ayumu who had a confused look on his face. "Are you ok Kiyo? Because if you aren't we could always go home instead of the park." That's what did it. Kiyotaka heard the fright in the young boy's voice. He knew something was up. But all he did was shake his head._

"_No Ayu. I'm fine." He smiled at the younger. "We can still go if you want. Besides," He picked Ayumu up and put him on his shoulders. "we haven't been at the park for a while. So… LET'S GO!!" He started running to the park. All he heard were Ayumu's laugh. Which made him smile. Nothing else mattered._

_10 minutes passed before they made it to the park. Kiyotaka looked at his watch. Seeing it was only 3:30 they could stay for quite some time. After finding that out he pulled Ayumu off his shoulders and walked them to the swing set. He sat them both on a swing. Not once taking his eyes off the one he proudly calls his brother._

_Both were enjoying the comfortable silence before it became uncomfortable. Ayumu started fidgeting with his hands before he broke the silence. "Kiyo…?"_

"_Yes little brother?" Said boy answered. He held his breathe. This was it. This was finally the moment that Ayumu was going to tell him what was on his mind._

"_Kiyo… there's something I want to tell you but I don't know how to tell you. So I'm just gonna say it." He took a breath in and let it out before he spoke again. "Daddy's been… he's been hitting me." He tried to hold back his tears. "And I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong. Have I Kiyo? Did I do something wrong to make daddy upset with me?" That did it. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He started shaking violently because of the sobs that racked his body._

_All Kiyotaka could do was just stare at his little brother. Why would their father be hitting the younger? Was it because of the slits that sometimes appear in Ayumu's eyes? Or was it because of something else all together? He didn't know. But what he did know was he was going to kick his old man's ass. Ayumu didn't deserve that at such a young age. Even before he did that though, he had to comfort his brother right now. So he pulled his little brother to him and just held him. Rubbing circles on his back to calm the boy down._

_After a while the boy did calm down. But he was physically and mentally drained. So before he had time to ask his brother what he asked him before he found a finger pressed to his lips. Before he lost consciousness he heard Kiyotaka say one last thing, "Just sleep Ayu. I'll take care of our good-for-nothing father. I know you're tired."_

_But Ayumu knew before he blacked out his brother had to see just what their father had done. So he lifted his shirt up and made Kiyotaka look at all the bruises and couple of scratches on his chest and stomach. Ayumu wasn't sure what would happen to their father now that Kiyotaka knew. But the two brothers shared everything. From the littlest of fears to all of their favorite things._

_Kiyotaka pulled Ayumu's shirt down after he saw what Ayumu wanted to show. Oh their father was going to pay for what he did to Ayumu. He just couldn't take the younger being in that much pain at his age. Before he could do anything else Ayumu was out like a light. He looked at the sunset and decided to head home with the unconscious Ayumu in his arms._

That was the last time Ayumu even saw his brother. He was told by his father that it was his fault that he had to make Kiyotaka leave and go to a school across the sea to get his education. But after that he saw all the damage that had been done to his father thanks to Kiyotaka. And if he ever saw his brother again he would have to thank him. Because if it weren't for him his father would have killed him if he had not gone easy after the confrontation.

But his brother did come back when he turned nine-years-old. Kiyotaka thought that he would surprise the younger. After all, they hadn't seen each other over 5 years after the talk he had with their father. But even seeing Kiyotaka there made Ayumu's day shine even brighter.

Ayumu finally realized his surroundings. He was at his elementary school's front gates. Of course he would come here after that memory. He sighed. Nothing had gone right ever since he left his father and Kiyotaka behind after his mother wanted to get him out of the house. But he was still too young to comprehend the fact _why_. And now he did. After such a long time he finally got it.

Ayumu felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him out of his thoughts. He went wide-eyes as soon as he realized who it was. It was the other that had come into his apartment. Ayumu struggled to get out of the blue eyed teens grasp but to no avail. The other wasn't going to let him go. The only thing that did happen was the teen tightened his hold on Ayumu's waist.

"Calm down Ayumu." By this time said boy had ceased all movement. "I just wanted to see if what I heard about you was true. To see if you actually had the abilities of a Blade Child." At that the said boy started struggling again. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Besides I am also a Blade Child."

Then Ayumu was staring at the ground. It seemed like the best place to look. Anywhere but at those eyes. "What do you want from me?" He asked quietly. He hated this. If what this boy said was true then what did he want? But what if it wasn't true? What if the other was telling him a lie?

"Like I said before, I wanted to see if what I heard was true. That you're a Blade Child. Well trust me Ayumu. You and I are not the only ones. There are people like you and me that I know that are like us. So you don't have to be frightened or scared of me or them. They will not harm you. And neither will I." The other in front of Ayumu and pulled his chin up to meet his gaze. But what he saw was not what he was expecting.

Tears were running down Ayumu's face. He was afraid that the other teen was lying and going to hurt him in some way. Even though he had gotten away from his father the memories were still fresh in his mind. But what the other did next shocked Ayumu.

The other had wrapped Ayumu in an embrace. He fell to his knees sobbing and gripping the blue-eyed boy's shirt in a death grip. Ayumu wasn't one to collapse like this but he was still mentally _and _physically scarred from the memories. His father wanted nothing to do with him. And he had almost died 3 times from when his beatings started to when they ended.

"My name is Eyes Rutherford by the way." The silver-haired boy wasn't sure if Ayumu heard him or not but when he received a nod he knew. Once Ayumu calmed down enough the boy heard one sentence.

"Please… don't let me be alone anymore. Please stay with me." Eyes looked down. Even though it was a quiet whisper, the boy still heard it. He wasn't sure what exactly happened to Ayumu to make this happen to him but he was going to help this boy.

It seemed that Eyes had more feelings for this boy than anybody else. More than a friend really. But now was not the time to think about that. It was time for the boy to meet others like him. The other Blade Children. But first they had to be informed. So once he got Ayumu up and standing Eyes pulled out his phone and called someone.

"_Yo Eyes. What's up?"_ Someone on the other line spoke. And quite happy too.

"Kousuke." He looked to Ayumu. "Gather everyone up and meet me at my apartment. I have someone I would like all of you to meet. And don't worry. I'm not like Ryo who would do this just because I have nothing else to do. This is a very serious and important matter."

The other known as Kousuke chuckled at the memory of what Ryo did but then answered, _"Alright. I'll tell 'em. But make sure that whatever it is we inform Kiyotaka about it." _That statement was loud enough for Ayumu to hear it. And he just stared wide-eyed at Eyes. _"You know how he gets when we do something like this and he doesn't know about it."_

Eyes caught the stare that Ayumu gave at Kiyotaka's name. "Yeah, I know. I have to go before the person I want you all to meet ends up running away." At that he hung up and walked towards Ayumu. But the boy took a step back and looked at the ground. "Ayumu? What's wrong?" Eyes asked. Not really sure why Ayumu is acting like this.

"Eyes?" Ayumu looked back up with tears filling his eyes again. "How do you know my brother?" It was Eyes' turn to stare wide-eyed.

Kiyotaka was Ayumu brother and vice versa? But how? But that's probably why Kiyotaka asked all of the Blade Children to look for a boy named Ayumu. Because said boy was Kiyotaka's younger brother. Now it all made since. How they would always get calls from him to see how the search as going. This was going to be interesting.

Eyes grabbed his wrist before he could run off. He softened his gaze when Ayumu got a fearful look in his eyes. "It's okay Ayumu. I won't hurt you. And I'll explain everything when we get to my apartment okay?" They started walking to said apartment. "Also you'll be meeting a few new people. And before you ask, yes. They are also Blade Children like you and I."

"Ok. But promise me that you'll be right there when I meet them. I've had problems in my childhood. So I need my personal space." Ayumu understood what Eyes was saying but because of his father he didn't like having his space invaded.

Eyes also understood what Ayumu was saying. Kiyotaka had told them something that happened to his younger brother when he was a child. He didn't specify but now Eyes knew that it was almost like what happened with him. But he let that memory die before it even started in his head. "Alright. I'll tell the others."

Ayumu nodded. "Thanks Eyes. You really do understand." He smiled and followed the smiling Eyes to his apartment. Even though the two didn't know they were holding hands on the way.


	3. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry for not being able to continue my stories I don't have a computer right now. And I don't know when it'll be fixed so I can write my stories again. I'm using my friend's computer now. But I'm glad to tell you that the sequel to My Inner Demon will be done by my best friend HikariYugi. Any other stories I won't be able to work on for now. Please don't get impatient and for the record no one can use my ideas. If I find out someone did, then I _will_ report you and that person will make me give up on my stories, delete all of them, and delete everything on my page. So _please_, and I stress that part, do _not_ use my story ideas. Thank you and please wait patiently till I can update again. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
